Certain functional hydrophobic compounds have beneficial health effects. Hydrophobic compounds such as oil-soluble vitamins (e.g., vitamin A, D, E and K), carotenes, omega-3, and omega-6 essential fatty acids constitute important components of cell membranes, regulate many metabolic pathways, and control the production of substances that affect other biological processes. For example, eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), long-chain forms of omega-3 fatty acids, are known to support brain and cardiovascular health. However, many hydrophobic compounds are sensitive to oxidation when exposed to air, humidity and/or light, and degrade rapidly in consumable products, often resulting in the release of unpleasant fishy odors and tastes.
It would be desirable to protect sensitive hydrophobic compounds in consumable products from oxidation and to eliminate an unpleasant taste or after-taste and odor at the time of consumption. It would also be desirable to stabilize sensitive hydrophobic compounds in the form of dry and flowable powder suitable for use in dry consumable products such as dry food, animal feed, supplements and pharmaceutical products.